Are You Lonesome Tonight?
by VampiresKiss09
Summary: Takes place after Season 3 ep 3. Damon pays lonely Elena a visit on Christmas day, hoping to make it a little more special for both of them.


Are You Lonesome Tonight?

By: VampiresKiss09

-Unfortunately I own nothing related to the Vampire Diaries.-

This story takes place after Episode 3 of Season 3. Just in case I use anything that could possibly spoil something for anyone. Enjoy!

Elena was very much down in the dumps. She hadn't heard from Stefan in months and ever since he told her he didn't want to be with her anymore, she felt like she would never see him again. Slowly she was getting over the heart break, Damon had helped to ease it somewhat; distracting her with outtings and movie nights with her friends. This however was the worst time of the year for her so far.

Here it was, Christmas time and she was all alone. With Jenna gone, things just weren't the same as they normally were. There were no lights hung, no tree trimmed and there absolutely was no sign of a delicious ham cooking in the oven. Jeremy was spending Christmas with Bonnie, those two were really hitting it off and Elena couldn't crush him when he asked if it were okay that he spend the day with her. Caroline was with her mom, since she'd told her mom she was a vampire, they had been bonding so well. So Elena was left to fend for herself. It was a little depressing but at least her loved ones were happy.

Sitting down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, Elena fully intended to watch a bunch of sappy chick flicks and then go to sleep. The holiday movies that were playing on tv were also being avoided. Those should be enjoyed with family and friends, she felt, and she had neither with her right now. Flipping through her DVD's she finally settled on "Sleepless in Seattle".

About five minutes into the movie she heard a noise upstairs. Pausing the movie, she listened to make sure she just wasn't hearing things when she heard it again. Standing, she went to the stairs and cautiously ascended. She saw nothing as she inspected the second floor and she didn't hear the noise again, either.

Meanwhile, outside Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy were frantically entering the house downstairs. Bonnie agreed to help Damon make the night special for Elena, they offered to stay but Damon had other plans and wanted her all to himself. Bonnie performed a spell inside the doorway, quickly and quietly. Jeremy changed her movie to Miracle on 34th Street and Damon made himself comfortable on her couch and helped himself to her popcorn. Just as quick as they made things happen, Bonnie and Jeremy were gone to continue their night. They were having dinner and going ice skating.

Elena came back downstairs and upon getting to the living room entrance, came to a dead stop. Damon turned around to look at her reaction. It was absolutely beautiful, there was a tree which stretched from the floor to the celing with what seemed to be a million lights and ornaments and there were several gifts around the base all wrapped with bows on top. The room smelled like pine and peppermint and she also noticed it was snowing outside now when it hadn't been 5 minutes prior. There were a few teddy bears on the couch and cookies and milk on the coffee table. A smile spread across her face as she took it all in. "Damon, you did all of this for me?" She toyed with her fingers nervously.

He patted the couch next to him, smiling. He was wearing a deep red, v-neck sweater and simple black sweatpants for purposes of snuggling on the couch. "Come sit with me." The fire in the fireplace was crackling across the room from them, he was pleased at the perfect setting the witch had created.

She walked slowly to him, admiring the room and noticing the change in movies on the tv. Elena sat next to Damon, leaving about a foot between them. "This is so gorgeous Damon, how did you manage to do it in, what, five minutes?" She put her feet up on the couch.

He shrugged. "I had a bit of help." Damon watched her struggle to get comfortable and gently pulled her to him. It took her a minute or two to relax but she eventually allowed her head to rest on his chest. "I figured we would both be alone on Christmas so I thought we could be alone together."

Elena laughed lightly. "Oxymoron, much?" She joked, playfully punching him in the belly. His muscles didn't allow for much give under her fist, the thought made her smile inside. She always enjoyed his abs."I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend the rest of the day with." Her smile was warm and happy. No one had ever done anything this special for her.

His arm rested gently over her shoulder. "You mean that?" he smoothed her hair with his other hand.

"Of course I mean it, Damon." Taking his hand from her hair, she interlocked her fingers with his. "This is the most normal thing we've ever done together." She eyed the gifts under the tree. "Speaking of which, are those all for me?" She sat up like an excited child on Christmas morning.

"They are. I picked them out myself." He said with pride. He saw how eager she looked. "Please, be my guest." He motioned to the gifts and smiled as she excitedly ran to the tree.

She sat beside the tree and awaited Damon to join her. After he did, she picked up the smallest gift, she looked at him, setting it down on the carpet and taking his hands in hers and scooting a bit closer to him. "Thank you." She said quietly. "Thank you for all of this. You are the sweetest person I have ever met." She and Damon both appeared to have shy eyes as they sat looking at one another. "I always knew you had it in you." Gazing, she leaned in closer to him, allowing her eyes to flutter shut.

Damon leaned in to meet her lips with his. The kiss was soft and short but still very passionate. "Thank you for believing in me." He whispered and slowly sat back up again. "Go on, open your gifts." He wanted to keep kissing her, that's only gift he could ever need.

Elena opened her gifts and hugged and thanked Damon once more for everything. "Wait here, I have something for you, too."

"You do?" He asked, a bit surprised as he watched her scurry up the stairs. He sat indian style on the carpet, unable to believe how well this way going and how there really was no place he'd rather be than here with her.

She came back downstairs moments later with a tiny wrapped gift. She had bought it a couple of weeks ago and kept debating whether or not to give it to him. Now with everything he had done, there was no way she couldn't give it to him. She had a warm blush on her cheeks as she sat down and handed it to him.

Holding the gift in his hands, he observed it's shiny silver paper and black ribbon and bow. There was a gift tag which simply read "Damon" with a small heart after his name, at which he smiled. "Elena, you didn't have to."

"Hush and open it!" She was nervous but very eager for his reaction.

He carefully unwrapped the paper, not ripping as much as a corner. Elena rolled her eyes. "What?" He looked up at her smirking. Inside the paper was a little black box. He was questioning her now with his eyes.

"Damon, come on, open it." She moved around to his side and watched his face.

Inside the little velvety black box was a shiny silver necklace matching the paper and he pulled it from the box, from it hung a droplet-shaped, small ruby. "Elena... thank you."

"I had it custom made from some of my old jewelry. I figured a drop of blood was quite fitting for you. It's kind of just meant to represent who you are." He could tell she was nervous about the gift so he quickly put it on, it was a perfect length and it definitely complimented him. She smiled when he put it on. "So you like it?"

"I do." She could have given him a lump of coal or, hell, a bowl of vervane and he would have still loved it simply because it came from her. Damon stood and offered his hand to help her up. They stood by the tree facing each other, he rested his hands on her waist and watched the Christmas tree lights reflect in her eyes. "It's very thoughtful of you."

A small smile played with her lips. She put her arms up around his neck loosely and they swayed back and forth. "Lets go finish that movie." He said.

Later on, they had decided to have a little southern comfort eggnog and were both getting a little bit tipsy. Damon agreed to let her paint his nails black which she ended up finding incredibly sexy. They sat by the fire place as she closed up the bottle of polish. "You are too much fun, Damon." She laughed.

"Come here." He beckoned her with his finger and she moved closer to him. He pulled her onto his lap. "Elena, this has been the best night of my life." He allowed his hand to make it's way under the hem of her t-shirt. "Let's make it even better?"

She nodded just slightly and stared deeply into his icy blue eyes. "I love you, Damon." She whispered shyly.

Fire surged through his body at her words. He could feel that she meant it, every last syllable was sincere. "I love you, Elena Gilbert." He began to kiss her and she pulled his sweater over his head, the necklace looked sexy against his bare chest and his newly black nails made him a picture perfect vampire.

He had her on her back in a minute in front of the warm fire, he was raised up on his hands, gazing at the beauty of her body. He couldn't believe this was all happening, it was all he'd dreamed of for months. He had cursed Stefan for being the one she fell in love with first. And now she was his, and only his.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately and tangled his hands in her hair. Her legs lifted to wrap around his waist and she let a small moan escape her lips. Damon burried his face in her neck, smothering it with kisses giving her chills throughout her body. "Damon.." his name escaped her lips.

"Shhh..." he said into the hollow of her throat. "Just let me make love to you." He lifted her shirt slightly, trailing kissing from her belly button to the bottom of her breasts. She leaned up in her elbows so he could remove it and her shirt.

Their mouths met eagerly, Damon nipped Elena's bottom lip lightly, causing more noises to escape her. His hands were all over her body, but soft and sweetly. She could feel him pressing into her trough her pajama bottoms and it made her ache for him even more. His cool necklace rested on her chest as he kissed her.

The carpet was soft on her back as Damon put some of his weight on her, his rock solid abs felt like heaven pressed against her belly. He moved downward and caressed her breasts with his tongue, sitting up, he slid her bottoms down her legs lifting each leg up and kissing down their length.

Damon took his pants off and tossed them to the side, Elena gasped at the size of him and smirked a little. Elena sat up, becoming increasingly more impatient. She crushed her lips to his and pushed him so she could sit on his lap. His arms wrapped around her strongly, as though he would never let her go. His tongue explored deep into her mouth as she guided his penis inside of her. They both groaned in pleasure, pausing a moment to look into each other's eyes. Grasping her butt, he began to move her up and down on him slowly, watching her face with every thrust.

"Damon," Elena breathed, "Bite me."

Damon stopped thrusting for a moment and looked at her, surprised. "Elena... Are you sure?" he felt her muscles squeeze around him and he groaned deep in his throat before allowing his fangs to show and he sank his them into her neck. She started to move up and down on him again, a little faster this time. Damon drank from her slowly but hungrily. He pulled away and looked in her eyes, he still had some of her blood on his mouth and she kissed him hard, the taste of the blood and the power of his thrusts sending them both over the edge.

As they came together, Damon lowered them to the floor as the both moaned and gasped for air. "You are amazing. " he said as a whisper in her ear and shuddered at the feel of his breath.

"You're wild." she said with a big smile. "I'm sorry I've been missing out on that." she struggled to catch her breath.

"Mmm..." he nuzzled her neck, licking the bite marks. "You taste like cinnamon.." his tongue danced circles around the marks.

"Carry me upstairs, Damon?"

Damon kissed her again and did as she asked, laying her on her bed gently. He layed next to her on his side . "I love you so much." he proclaimed.

"Stay with me tonight?" Elena crawled under the covers not bothering to get dressed. She motioned to from him to come to her with her finger and a sweet smile. He climbed under the blankets with her and she rested her head on his arm and placed her hand on his bare chest. "I love you, too. Thank you for tonight, it means so much to me." she leaned up for a kiss. "See you in the morning for round 2?" she winked and settled in, her naked body against his.

"You can count on it." Elena drifted to sleep and Damon watched her a while and enjoyed the feel of her heart beating before deciding to sleep himself. "Merry Christmas, Elena." he whispered as he drifted off to the peaceful sleep he ever had.


End file.
